Tracker Joins the Pups!
- Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 13, 2016 September 16, 2016 December 10, 2016 | writer = Andy Guerdat and Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Film Festival" | next = "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny"}} "Tracker Joins the Pups!" is the 15th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder and the pups are on their way to the jungle to help Carlos move a massive relic to the museum. When Carlos falls into a deep pit, he is saved by a big-eared pup named Tracker. For his bravery, Tracker is made an honorary and official member of the PAW Patrol. This episode begins with Carlos digging to search for some artifacts while Mandy messes with him, much to his chagrin. Soon, Carlos found a mysterious tile and pulled it up, causing one big statue to appear from the ground. Carlos eventually calls the PAW Patrol to help him move the statue to a museum. Meanwhile, Ryder and Rocky were fishing on The Flounder and soon Ryder receives the call from Carlos telling him about the statue he just found with Mandy in the background picking up a crown. Carlos asks her to put down the crown, but Mandy accidentally drops the crown and the crown is left to roll down the hill. Carlos and Mandy chase after the crown, but Carlos is tripped by a root and ended up inside a deep hole and shouting for help. Somehow, his phone pointed to the hole while Ryder and Rocky watching it and they concluded that Carlos has fallen into the hole and needs help. Meanwhile in the jungle, Tracker heard someone asking for help and decided to find them. Back in Adventure Bay, Ryder calls the pups to the PAW Patroller for the mission to save Carlos. Ryder calls the pups while Marshall was on the beach. Zuma was underwater and hooking Rocky's fishing hook to a big boot and leaving it there. Rocky pulling on the fishing rod results in the boot just flying off and landing on Marshall's head. Marshall is unable to see and almost hits Zuma and Rocky. Eventually, Marshall slipped and crashes into the PAW Patroller. After Marshall makes a joke that the other pups laugh at, they suit up, this time in more jungle-themed clothing instead of their usual uniforms. Finally, they go to the jungle to help Carlos. While in the jungle, Tracker finally found Carlos inside the hole. He firstly introduces himself and asks him what's going on. Carlos replies that he is stuck inside the hole and Tracker grumbles about the hole being so dark. Carlos asks Tracker to find his cellphone so he can call the PAW Patrol to help him. Tracker searches for the cellphone using his nose and found it. Afterwards, Tracker calls for the PAW Patrol. In the PAW Patroller, Ryder explains about Carlos was falling into a hole and the plan to save him. Soon, there's a incoming call from Carlos and everyone become confused because they know that Carlos is stuck inside the hole and his cellphone is on the ground. Shortly afterwards, Tracker become visible on the video call and asks for help. Ryder say that he knows and they're on the way. Back in the jungle, a big snake is coming to the hole and Tracker distracts the snake from going into the hole. While in the PAW Patroller, Chase says that he found Tracker and Marshall worries about the big snake near Tracker. Tracker try to distract the snake once again but it's not working. When the snake is about to attack Tracker, the PAW Patroller arrives and Robo-dog honks the horn. Spooked by the horn, the snake finally leaves, saving Tracker. Afterwards, Ryder and the pups get ready to help Carlos. When Ryder and the pups arrive at the hole, Chase uses his night vision googles to find Carlos inside the hole and use his winch to pull Carlos out of the hole. After that, Marshall checks Carlos using his X-ray screen for any injuries and everything seems to be fine. When the check is done, Tracker jumps on Carlos and Carlos realizes that Tracker helped to save him. A few moments later, Ryder presents to Carlos the newest PAW Patrol member, which is Tracker with his new Pup Tag and Pup-Pack, which has a set of multitools and a pair of cables and tests it out. After Tracker is done with it, he heard some mysterious sounds like something made out of metal being knocked and Carlos says that must be Mandy with the crown and Ryder says that they need to find it so he asks Skye to find Mandy according to the direction that was given by Tracker and Chase to get the crown. Ryder and Carlos get ready to find Mandy and ask the rest to stay at the PAW Patroller. The search for Mandy begins. Ryder asks Skye to search for Mandy and she found her at the top of a tree. Mandy soon realizes she's being wanted and hides at the back of the tree. Afterwards, Chase use his zipline to get the crown from Mandy. When the operation is done, they decide to have a camp there and inform the pups at the PAW Patroller that they're going to have a camp there while the rest of them stay at the PAW Patroller. During the night, Tracker wakes up from his sleep because he heard some mysterious noise. He asks the others if they heard something but they don't know anything about it and think that it's just because he's nervous but soon the mysterious noise can be heard and now all of them can hear it and all of them become scared. Suddenly, the crown disappears. Chase use his nightvision goggles to see who stole the crown but he sees a bunch of crown robbers. Ryder command Chase to lead the way while Skye uses her helicopter and goggles to see who robbed the crown above. and they begin a pursuit inside the jungle. Skye informed Ryder that monkeys stole the crown. Ryder called the other pups on the PAW Patroller and meet them at the Monkey Temple. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Tracker (debut) *Carlos *Mandy *Matea (pictured) *Use his winch to pull Carlos out of the pit.. *Use his x-ray to see if Carlos is hurt. + + *Find Mandy. + + *Go with Ryder and Mandy in the temple. + + + *Go with Carlos in the temple. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'Appel de la jungle DVD.jpg|link=L'Appel de la jungle|''L'Appel de la jungle'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Tracker Joins the Pups!' Pages Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S3) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S3) Category:Full Episodes Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Tracker is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:All pups are used Category:No backup responders Category:Full Episodes (S3) Category:Multiple emergencies occur